45th-50th Presidents Of The United States (PJ)
#45''' Donald John Trump 2016-2018''' 45th President, Donald J. Trump Born: June 14th 1946 Died: May 22nd 2039 VP: Mike Pence Impeachment it Had been to very rocky years at the Trump White House, Critics say the only major bill that they passed was to repeal Obamacare (it passed with the VP voting aye) other than that The Trump Administration was useless. During the month of March Stormi Daniels an adult film Actress told the press\public that David Dennison aka Donald Trump had sexual contact with her and 11 other women in the Year 2006, The year before Trump was caught with Billy Bush saying “Grab Them By The Pussy” he was talking about celebirtys. It took 6 months for congress to prepare to start the impeachment process of President Donald Trump. But before they could get it through the House Trump advisors told him that he should resign And so he did. He announced on live television that he would be resigning the next day, So on October 2nd 2018 at exactly 12:00 Donald Trump Resigned And Mike Pence was sworn in 2 minutes later. 46th President Micheal Richard Pence 2018-2020 Pence 2020.jpg HBorn: June 7th 1959 Died: December 31st 2041 VP Paul Lepage First Duties The First issues on the agenda was to Choose a VP, President Pence was considering Attorney Genaral Jeff Sessions, Former Governer Paul Lepage (R-ME) and Retired Basketball Star Dennis Rodman. He chose Former Governer Paul Lepgae as his VP, That choice defi locked up Maine in the 2020 election cause Lepage was so popular in his homestate. Continuation of Trumps Agenda Mike Pences Goal was to complete all of the things on Trumps agenda that he didn't get to do., He first gave the wealthy 13% on tax Cuts, He created 2 million jobs, He also met with 3 Leaders, Angela Markel, Theresa May, and Kim Jong Un. He sucsessfully disarmed North Korea by having a nice, firm talk with Kim Jong Un. Assassination Attempt President Pence had a high approval rating in all states but one... It was Florida even though Trump had won Florida in the 2016 Election, Florida voters thought that Mike Pence was "too soft". At an evening rally outside on the Fort Myers Pier, Wang Chong a North Korean Citizen attempted to shoot Pence he didn't kill Pence But he did kill Secretary of Education Betsy Devos he hit her 2 times in the back of the neck. Betsy was rushed to the hospital but was dead before they got her into the ambulance. Assassination Attempt Aftermath The First thing to do was pick a new Secratary Of Education He picked Senator Rand Paul (R-KY) cause he passed a bill in his homestate where he brought computers to every child in middle and high school for school use Senator Paul's homestate also is in the Top 5 Best Schools in America. The next thing President Pence needed to do was strengthen gun control laws so he and congress passed a bill where it made it harder for immigrants from unfriendly countries to purchase m-16's and other guns. 2020 Election Pence came Into the primary's with an approval rating of 54% and that was enough to blowout his Republican opponent, Mitch McConnell 48 states to 2 (Kyntucky and Nebraska) And on the Democrat side Chuck Shummer narroly beat Bermie Sanders to be the Demorcrat nominee. At the Convention's , Pence Chose Paul Lepage and Chuck Shummer chose fellow NY Senator Kristen Gillibrand as his running mate. As the election season was coming to a close both candidates agreed to have a VP and Presidential debate. MIke Pemce showed confidence in the 1st debate while Chuck Shummer seemed overwhelmed by the whole thing but on the 2nd debate something crazy happend, Both canidates were talking well and then the moderater (Andersen cooper) brang up the immigration "rule" that Pence proposed while in office President Pence then said "The immigrants aren't US Citizens" but Chuck Shummer fired back and said "they passed a test, went through tons of backround checks, They are American citizens and they are my friends" and the corwd roared loudly. In The VP Debate Kristen Gellibrand won both because the public saw that she looked "Fresh and young" and Lepage looked sad and tired and old. Election night came and surprisingly Shummer did flip Florida And Texas but Pence flipped illinois and Maine but that wasn't enough Shummer won 275-263 And on January 20th President-Elect Chuck Shummer took the oath and became President. 47th President Chuck Shummer (D-NY) 2020-2028 Chuck schumer official portrait.jpg Born: November 23rd 1950 Died: May 3rd 2040 VP: Kristen Gillibrand ObamaCare it had been 4 long years without ObamaCare, people and kids across America were getting sicker by the day cause they couldn't afford the health system that President Trump and Pence proposed. So with the help of a democratic congress Chuck passed a bill to bring back ObamaCare for all Americans, that includes whites,blacks, Latinos, people with dissabilitys, and everyone that needs it. the bill passed 60-40 and Obamacare was back! Shummer Administration Pressient Shummer hated the Gun Control bill that Pence passe, Chuck Shummer never liked guns so he helped pass a bill that banned selling guns online from any website ( Amazon, EBay, Facebook, etc) He also banned guns within 2 miles of any school to prevent school shootings. Unfortunatly that did decrease his approval rating in Montana, Idaho, and West Virginia that have a lot of citizens that own guns. during the Shummer administration there was a 50\50 congress that was the 2nd time ever that has happened! The Shummer Administration also did veto many bills 2nd to how much President Ford vetoed. Bill Clinton's Death Around December of 2021, William Jefferson Clinton Had a heart attack in his home in Upstate New York and was rushed to the hospital but died peacefully later in his hospital bed. President Shummers first thing to do was call the Clinton family and calm them down (he had known Hillary Clinton personally when being a senator in New York with her) he invited them to the White House to have dinner and stay a couple of nights as well. During that stay they talked about opening a memorial in Albany, New York to honor Bill Clinton's Work as a Governer and Presidnet and Peace maker as well. It officially opened on April 19th 2022. North Koreas Missles and WW3 During The Fall of 2022, North Korea fired a missile towards Ethiopia, a longtime Trade Ally of The US. President Shummer then ordered The US invade North Korea, President Shummer later sated "There is one thing all party's can agree on, That is keeping America and its people safe" During a United Nations Meeting The UK, Italy, Canada and Germany all agreed to Help Defend the Great Countrys of Ethiopia and The USA, 2 Days later North Korea Responed by Firing a missile hitting the coast of Maine and part of New Hampshire killing 66,000+ People That was the 2nd most devastating attack on US soil other than 9\11. A couple das later, Russia Defended North Korea by dropping a bomb on Juneau, Alaska killing 5,000 people one of them was Former Governer and Former VP candidate Sarah Palin., Chuck Shummer Said to the press "Demorcrats might say different but she was a damn good politican" Over the course of next couple of months Countries invaded other countries and it was a World War Experts say over 1 million people died in the whole war. on March 23rd 2023 U.S. Intelligence intercepted a call from the Russians say that they would invade The USA the next day as soon as President Shummer heard of that he wanted to get on the phone with Vladimir Putin he had a successful talk with Putin and he used a GREAT quote that experts say was the best peace talk since Jimmy Carter Going to camp david with the isrieal prime minister. He said " I bet Vladimir that you don't like risking your people, I bet that you want to go back going to sleep every night so I will make a deal,. You put down your weapons and ALL of us will put down our weapons" and so Putin Did and President Shummers Approval rating went to 96% higher than any president EVER and it was just in time for him to announce he's running for re- election. Election 2024 President Shummers Approval Rating coming into the election was 100 god damn percent! But His Democrat Challenger (his own VP) Kristen Gillibrand Put up a good fight, She spilled all the dirty secrets of the Shummer Administration Which dropped Chucks approval rating to 64% But Gillibrand's Approval rating went up to 59% But in the End Shummer still won the election 35-15(Gillibrand won Maine, New Hampshire, Florida, Idaho, Montana, Rhode Island, Virginia, Utah, Wyoming, New Mexico, Louisiana, Mississippi, Georgia, Oregan, Vermont,) Since Gillibrand Ran against Shummer and was quite evil towards her longtime friend, President Shummer decided to Change his VP to John Hicklenhooper Former Governor Of Colorado, and Mayor of Denver. On the Republican Side, Former Secretary Rand Paul (R-KY) Ran a good, Solid campaign against Representative Paul Ryan, winning in a landslide 45-5 (Wisconsin, California, Washington, Alaska, and Montana). In The General (Rand Paul ended up selecting Jeb Bush as his running Mate) Both Canidates Ran Good Campaigns, Attacking their opponent on a fair number of issues, As the Election was coming to a close Polls showed Rand Paul winning By one state! This wasn’t expected, Shummer was a very popular President with a great ticket. Then when Shummer proposed 2 Presidental Debates and 1 VP Debate, Rand Paul Declined to participate in Debates and that made critics question his Bravery. Polls now showed President Shummer having a big lead. Entering November 6th, Democrats had a good feeling Shummer had a GREAT Lead in the polls and races across the country were in favor of democrats hinting at a Democrat senate control (Which they need). At 12:56am November 7th President Charles Shummer was re-elected as President Of The United States 2nd and Final Term Category:List of Presidents of the United States